Tekkaman
thumb|300px|right|An example of Tekkaman's Space LanceTekkaman: The Space Knight (宇宙の騎士テッカマン, Uchū no Kishi Tekkaman) is the main character of the Tatsunoko anime of the same name made by Tatsunoko Productions in 1975. Appearance Tekkaman is a man of muscular build wearing a specially-designed suit of armor. The armor's overall color is white, with accents of red, blue, and yellow. He is never seen without his trusty Space Lance. Personality Tekkaman (alias Johji Minami/Barry Gallagher) has a strong sense of justice. This often impairs his sense of judgement, however, as seen when he first went out to fight the Waldaster aliens in the currently dangerous and untested Tekka Armor. However, his friends Patricia and Andro are usually there to help him keep a level head. Tekkaman hates to see any injustice, and will fight with all of his ability to set things right. Abilities When he dons the Tekka Armor, Johji Minami's own physical strength is increased about ten thousand fold. Also gains his trusty Space Lance, his weapon of choice. Other abilities and gadgets at his disposal include the Space Lariat (Also known as the Tek Winn), Spur Cutter, Power Crush, and the Voltekka (a powerful beam from his forehead emblem, seen in the English dub as the Shooting Star). He usually goes into battle upon his robot Pegas, becoming much like a knight on horseback. His magnetic boots allow him to stay standing on Pegas despite outer space's lack of gravity. Special Moveshttp://www.eventhubs.com/guides/2009/may/20/tekkaman-tatsunoko-vs-capcom-character-guide/ Tekkaman's Special moves are based on his abilities in the anime. *''Tek Lancer'' Makes Tekkaman throw his lance which works kind of like a boomerang. He'll need to catch it on its way back or he'll be unarmed, and being so shortens the reach of his normal moves. If you miss the lance while it's coming back it will be returned to you with time. If you're hit while it's returning, the lance will stick in the ground waiting to be picked up by walking over it, like Vega's claw in the Street Fighter games. From there you can also grab it with your Space Lariat or changing characters will return it to you as well. This is a very good projectile once you learn how to use it, but the trade offs can be limiting. The strength of the button determines the number of hits, speed and damage. Light is fast, but only hits one time, Medium hits 3 times and goes at an average rate, Hard hits 5 times, but is slower than the rest. *''Galaxy Windmill'' Tekkaman spins his lance above his head. It has terrific range and does nice damage, plus it works well in combos. When used in the air, this doesn't have as much range as on the ground, but it's still handy. The button pressed determines the speed and damage on this attack. *''Tek Win'' or better known as Space Lariat Executing this move makes Tekkaman throw out his rope and attempt to lasso his opponent. If you use the Light Attack you can do a follow up after wards with another move, while with Medium and Hard versions you can't combo after landing them, but they do more damage. *''Gatling Lancer'' Think of this like E. Honda's Hundred Hand Slap. The range is awesome and it's easy to combo into. This gives Tekkaman a nice combo that pushes back his opponent letting you use your exceptional range capabilities even more. The Light version will continue to fire away without stopping when you're mashing the button, but the Medium and Hard versions will pause briefly while you're jabbing your lance. Hyper Comboshttp://www.eventhubs.com/guides/2009/may/20/tekkaman-tatsunoko-vs-capcom-character-guide/ Tekkaman's Hyper Combos are based loosely on his abilities in the anime. *''Hyper Laser Beam (Level 1, Voltekka)'' This will likely remind you of Ironman's Proton Cannon from the Marvel vs. Capcom games. Tekkaman fires a big laser beam from the gem in his forehead. There's a bit of start up and major recovery time, but it does a lot of damage. *''Laser Space Lance (Level 2, Daikaiten Space Lance)'' This Hyper move does a lot of damage too. Tekkaman throws up his lance and shoots a laser at it causing the beam to reflect off the lance and spread out a bit. A solid anti air move as the lance can hit your opponent and the beam will juggle them on the way down. This attack has a bit of start up time, but it's still very good. *''Space Knights Formation (Level 3)'' Tekkaman will toss out his rope and if it hits he'll impale his enemy on his lance, throw them into the air and punch them with the aid of a Pegas. This also does a lot of damage, and it's not too hard to combo into either. Quotes Win Quotes *''"We are the space knights! Throughout the universe we fight for justice and protect the weak!"'' *''"Let's go, Pegas! The future of humanity rests on our shoulders!"'' *''"Don't take it personally! I'm fighting for the very future of Earth itself!"'' *''"Yaaarrgh! Bring it on! Tekkaman is here to put you in your place!"'' *''"If only for the sake of my late father, I cannot lose!"'' *''"I'll only stop when I no longer have any fight left in me!"'' *''"You're a powerful fighter, (Partner)! There's no doubt you would be great at fighting off alien invaders!"'' *''"I hate to admit it, but you're a strong one, (Opponent). You actually gave me a run for my money."'' References #Special Moves information taken at http://www.eventhubs.com/guides/2009/may/20/tekkaman-tatsunoko-vs-capcom-character-guide/ #Hyper Combo information taken at http://www.eventhubs.com/guides/2009/may/20/tekkaman-tatsunoko-vs-capcom-character-guide/ Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters